Gakuto Shimazu
|- | Age: 19 |- |'Gender:' ♂ |- |'Species: Human' |- |'Blood type: O ' |- |'Birthdate: August 1' |- | {C}Shimazu Gakuto (島津 岳人) is a fictional character in Maji De Watashi Ni Koi Shinsai! ''He is a member of the Kazama Family who always thinks about how to get a girlfriend. |} '''Shimazu Gakuto (島津 岳人) is a male protaginist of '''''Maji De Watashi Ni Koi Shinasai! He is the muscle of the Kazama family from the males side as he is both tall and muscular compared to the other guys.He has a strong desire to have a girlfriend, but he only considers girls who are the same age or older than him. His constant streak of failures and near misses to do so are a source of comedy for the family. Despite this, Gakuto never gives up as he believes muscles are what attract women. Despite his strength, he is not as strong as the girls of the Kazama Family because he never learned any fighting style and only focused on building his muscle body. Gakuto is best friends with Morooka Takuya and have known each other since childhood. The two of them are constantly seen together, with people making boys love jokes about them which only serves to disgust them both. Both Gakuto and Takuya refuse to lose to each other as men, but get along best regardless. His family owns both the Shimazu dorm where Yamato and other members of the Kazama family reside and the building where the Kazama family's hideout is located. STORY CHILDHOOD Shimazu Gakuto is the child of the Shimazu family with his mother being Shimazu Reiko. At an early age he met and befriended Morooka Takuya and would go on to become best friends. Even in his early years as a kid in primary school, Gakuto had a strong desire to be popular with girls. This would lead to Gakuto's jealousy towards Kazama Shouichi who was already popular even though Shouichi had no desire to be. One day, Gakuto would openly challenge Shouichi to a fight in order to teach Shouichi not to get too full of himself, much to Shouichi's confusion due to his childlike innocence towards girls. Shouichi agreed regardless, saying he never lost a fight, which Gakuto had never either. Naoe Yamato, Shouichi's best friend then arranged the time and date for the confrontation, to which both participants agreed to. At the field where the fight took place, Gakuto attempted to make the first move, only to fall into a ditch which Yamato had dug beforehand, figuring that Gakuto was the type who only relied on strength and would fall easily to traps. Shouichi then proceeded to attack Gakuto as he climbed out and attacked Shouichi upfront despite already having injuries. During this time Yamato and Takuya would sit on the side lines and apologise for their friends behavior, along side Okamoto Kazuko who was also a friend of Shouichi. After a while, both Shouichi and Gakuto had become exhausted with both smiling at the result being a draw. Yamato would call this the 'Men's world' as both then began to laugh. The next day, Gakuto asked that he and Takuya play with Shouichi, Yamato and Kazuko to which Shouichi agreed. Kazuko then barked at Gakuto, with Yamato saying it was because she was weary of newcomers. Gakuto laughed and called her an interesting creature. This marked the addition of both Gakuto and Takuya into the Kazama family. The Kazama Family would consist of Naoe Yamato, Kazama Shouichi, Shimazu Gakuto, Morooka Takuya and Okamoto Kazuko for several years, up until the fourth grade. The Kazama family took control of an open field that was very popular amongst the elementary school children. It was an unwritten law that the strongest group, or family, would be in control of it and use it as their base. The Kazama family was undefeated due to Yamato's tactics and strategies, along with Gakuto's and Shouichi's strength and fighting abilities. Takuya was usually used as a diversion in order to break the enemies’ numbers in half, with Takuya leading them into a trap by Yamato's direction and with Gakuto and Shouichi mopping up the divided numbers. One day however, Kazuko was caught by a group of both fifth and sixth graders, and used her as leverage in order to get the Kazama family to surrender. With no other option, the Kazama family surrendered and where then beaten up by their attackers. Suffering their first defeat, the Kazama family immediately re grouped and planned to get back at their attackers. With all of them being so heavily damaged now, as well as outnumbered, they planned to hire a bodyguard in order to even the odds, with Kawakami Momoyo being suggested. They all agreed, leaving Yamato to persuade Momoyo to help them. Momoyo ended up agreeing on the grounds that Yamato became her underling, and she ended up defeating the fifth and sixth graders the very next day. Momoyo ended up liking the Kazama family and included herself as part of the group. CENTURY PLANT On their open field, the Kazama family came across a weird plant, which Yamato noticed to be a century plant. The group then decided to see the flower when it bloomed, but not before noticing they were being watched by Shiina Miyako. Due to Yamato and Shouichi confronting her, Miyako quickly ran away, leaving them confused as to what she wanted. Gakuto quickly noted that Miyako was the Shiina virus and that they were better off staying away from her. The next day, Shouichi called Gakuto along with the rest of the Kazama family in order to protect the century plant against the storm that was ensuring. Gakuto, along with the others arrived and where able to stabilise the plant as best they could with Miyako's help, despite Gakuto telling her to go back home. Shouichi then allowed Miyako to help, saying the more the better, and had Yamato look after her. The next day, the all arrived at the field to see the bloomed plant, with Momoyo saying it was ugly. Shimazu Reiko turned up with a camera and the group, including Miyako, took their photo in front of the plant, promising to witness its next blossoming in fifty years. This promise included Miyako, who Gakuto remained weary of due to his being influeced by the school childrens view of her as the Shiina virus. When Miyako became an official member of the group in later time, Gakuto would be told to get over his issues by Shouichi and Yamato, and eventually he warmed up to her and befriend her. Due to the Kazama family's reputation, harrassment for Miyako would stop even though Miyako tends to bring up the harrassment people like Gakuto put her through in order to instill guilt every now and then. At some point, The Kazama family would be unable to use their field as a hideout and looked elsewhere for a Kazama family hideout. Fortunetly, Gakuto's family had a building near the industrial bay area of Kawakami city that was no longer in use as it became vacant when the finacial bubble burst. Even though the building was not in use, it was still owned property and the Kazama family would be hired to look after the place, especially since Momoyo was among then, as a part time job. The building would end up being their hideout and the even brought furniture over as well as games, manga among other material. The family would then start a routine for them all to meet at the hideout every friday. They would even dig up the century plant, and re-plant it at the back of the building in order to keep their life long promise. When Kazuko's foster parent died, Gakuto ended up being extreamly emotional and was constantly holding back his tears during the ordeal. Gakuto, along with the rest of the family could easily tell that the relative that was supposed to adopt Kazuko had bad intentions for her. Fortunately Momoyo was able to persuade the Kawakami temple to adopt Kazuko, making her Kawakami Kazuko, bringing relief to the family. At some point, Yamato, Shouichi and Miyako would move into the Shimazu dorm, which housed students who went to Kawakami academy, which was right behind Gakuto's own home. Gakuto would get along well with Minamoto Tadakatsu who also moved into the dorm and was a childhood friend of Kazuko. KAWAKAMI ACADEMY AND NEW FRIENDS In the year 2009, Gakuto was placed in the second year Class-F with the majority of the Kazama family excluding Momoyo who was a third year student. In Class-F, Gakuto made a quick friendship with Fukumoto Ikuro who was a fellow pervert alongside Gakuto. Gakuto would end up giving Ikuro the nickname "Yonpachi" due to his memorisation of forty eight kama sutra techniques, causing Ikuro to ask everyone to call him by that name with love. He also formed good friendships with Amakasu Mayo, Kumagai Mitsuru and Oogushi Suguru, and would take an interest in Ogasawara Chika and the home room teacher of Class-F; Kojima Umeko due to his perverted nature. Gakuto would also ask Momoyo out but would be instantly rejected whenever he tried. At this point, Takuya and Gakuto had formed a friendly but sometimes tense rivalry with one another over who was 'better' between the two, with neither of the want to lose to the other as a 'man'. When Christine Friedrich was first introduced into Class-F by her father; Frank Friedrich, Gakuto quickly asked if Chris had a boyfriend to which her father responded violently that she did not. This would instantly crumble Gakuto's hopes for him and Chris, but he still kept a small interest in her regardless. When Shouich brought up the suggestion that they allow Chris to join the Kazama family, Gakuto and Momoyo would instantly agree due to their perverted interests. In the end, it was decided to give Chris a test run in order to see how things went. Not long after Mayuzumi Yukie, a first year in the Shimazu dorm, would confront the Kazama family at the Shimazu dorm with a request, which Gakuto assumed to be a confession to him and he instantly said no to, as he was interested in older women. It turned out this was not the case and Yukie then requested to become friends to the Kazama family, offering her services. Shouichi however, said that friends were meant to be on an equal level and that due to Yukie's grovelling he could not allow her to join, saying that Yukie had to ask to become their friends since it looked like fun. Yukie took the opportunity immediately and while Shouichi was amused, he immediately refused, causing Yukie to faint. Shouichi simply chuckled that he was joking and allowed Yukie to become the ninth member of the Kazama family, stating that he found Yukie to be interesting. At their first Friday gathering at the Kazama family hideout, Gakuto would show Yukie around the place and while Yamato thought the two where close, Gakuto simply stated that there was nothing special and that he preferred older women. Yukie had a liking to Gakuto however, since he remineded her of her father. Not long after, everyone was taken aback when Chris said that she felt the place should have been demolished. Yamato quickly restrained Miyako from attacking Chris, and explained to Chris that people value different things. Yukie then tried to calm things down by asking everyone to calm down, only for Yamato to give her a waring as she was grovelling. Gakuto then noted that friends where on equal levels and that Yukie's grovelling made things weird. As Chris was unconvinced, Yamato would then prove his point by insulting Chris's teddy bear collection. With Chris getting riled up, she soon realised her error and quickly apologised, followed by Yukie. As the situation calmed down to normal, Yukie found the photo of the Family by the century plant, they where then told the story regarding the plant and the promise to watch it blossom again. They then showed the plant had been re planted behind the hideout. Both Chris and Yukie where then invited to watch the next blossoming in forty years, to which they accepted. As a month passed with the addition of Yukie and Chirs, Gakuto's ambition to get a girlfriend would only stengthen, along with his bad luck in doing so. APPEARANCE Gakuto has dark brown eyes and hair. He has a muscular body and slightly dark skin. PERSONALITY His own interests in training have led to him and Kazuko to get along well. They usually compete to see who gets better grades in the school exams, even though Gakuto follows the guides and notes that Yamato has made for him, even when Yamato helps Kazuko study. He also likes to make bets with Kazuko, saying that the one who gets the lowest grades will have to invite the other to any meal they want. Easily the most openly perverted of the group, he feels like he can only talk to Yamato about girls as Shouichi has no interest and Takuya is too shy. GALLERY TRIVIA *He is a capable fighter in his own right and is able to endure attacks from Chris, Momoyo and Kazuko, albeit not to a high degree. *In the original Majikoi popularity poll, of the male characters in the series, he was ranked #7. Category:Kazama family Category:Male Category:Human Category:Characters Category:Student Category:2-F Class Student